Plumber between Ninjas
by Human Soul
Summary: Ben Tennyson goes to New York to investigate strange happenings, but comes across four strange mutants that say they are ninjas. See as this new adventure makes him discover more about himself and about certain people and mutants Ben x harem (warnings: genderbending!)
1. First day at New York!

**Hello folks! Human Soul here with a new story! YYYOOOOHHHOOOO! First, this crossover is a challenge create by Rexfan1333, I accepted it and here it is! I hope you will like it, and don't forget to check out Rexfan1333, , and the others writers at my favorites lists. If you like this story, you may want to check my other (cause for now I only have two, he he *sweatdrooped*) Anyway here is the key**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

**For now you all will only need those two keys and b****e warned that the key may change throughout the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or TMNT**

**Now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1º: First day at New York! The beginning of a new Adventure!**

In the city of New York, an alien invasion happened some weeks ago, bringing with it immense destruction to the city and kidnapping many people, but fortunately, it was prevented by some hero, which let the world to believe it was the plumbers who defeated the aliens, above all they thought it was the alien boy hero, Ben Tennyson who saved the day, but surprisingly, it wasn't him or the plumbers, so Ben was send to New York to find out who saved the world this time

He is in for a big surprise…

Inside of a green, spaceship-like plane, there is a teen, he has brown hair and green eyes, no older than seventeen, wearing all-starts, jeans, a black t-shirt, a green jacket with a black line that had a white circle with a black '10' where his heart is located. But his most striking thing in him is a neon green gaulet with a hourglass symbol in its end

It is the alien hero, Ben Tennyson! And he was going to New York in a solo mission to investigate about some strange happening… apart from the alien invasion…

"Let me get this straight…" He started to think out loud "There have been reports of: monsters, alien technology and aliens that look like brains running free in the city using robot armors and the weirdest one yet, from what the plumbers' satellites and witness saw, four figures that looked like turtles, using mechanical wings to get inside the mother ship then destroying it, thus saving the world…" He trailed of before shrugged "Not the WEIRDEST thing I've ever heart, but still pretty weird" He finished before enjoying the view from the window, while his ship was flying in autopilot…

Finally, after a long half hour, he arrived at New York, he landed his ship in an isolated area reserved for him by the Plumbers, then he active the camouflage mode and finally took his car to finally get to the city

Without a suspect about what he will find in the big New York City…

* * *

When he got to the city, he went straight to the apartment that was reserved to him. It was a medium sized place with a TV, bedroom with a simple bed for at most two, bathroom, kitchen and a laundry, it is located in a quiet place, not too far neither too close to a building called TCRI, apparently the place where the invasion started…

"Might as well start to gather info, no?" Ben said to himself before opening the window and started climbing up the fire exit towards the roof. After checking if no one was around, cause, even if the world now about aliens and stuff, he still preferred it when his powers were unknown to the world, no, better yet, unknown to the planet Earth! Now everywhere he goes, there are fans asking him to turn into a 'cool' alien and do tricks, girls asking him out, guys trying to be his friend. There was even a time some fans asked him to make **OMNITRIXS** to them! Or let them **borrow his!**

His life just lost whatever peace it had…

"Well, it is just like the old saying: no use crying over spilled milk…" He sighed before activating the Ultimatrix and searching for the right alien

"_Four Arms, too destructive, Ditto, good, but if one of me get caught…Upgrade can be stealth, but magnet waves deal with him, Heatblast, would be a spotlight, hehe, no intentional pun, anyway the next one is… Perfect!"_ He finished before slammed the dial

His skin began to crawl as it hardened smoothed into something similar to an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned black as it raced over his body, blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him. His fingers became shaper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into toe as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright green with three dots. His muscles piled themselves up. He felt an itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body, and two large antennae burst out of his head. The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was a suddenly chilled feeling in his core, a feeling that ran through his veins and arteries that felt as cold as ice. The Ultimatrix symbol is located in the middle of his chest

"Big Chill!" The transformed hero said, before opening his wings and took flight, with his intangibility and invisible activated of course "I thought about using Ghostfreak, but if I find these turtles, I wouldn't want to scare them to death" He thought out loud

Ben\Big Chill flied around New York, getting familiarized with the city and admiring the view, since there hasn't had a sign of aliens so far

"Let's run one more lap before going back to-" Ben was interrupted by what sounded like… skateboard?

"_Who is riding a skate board at 3 in the morning?_" Ben\Big Chill decided to investigate it. Making sure he was still intangible and invisible before he started making his way towards the sound, founding this origin a few seconds later…

It wasn't what he expect, that's for sure

"_Well… at least I know they aren't of Terraspin's species…_" The alien hero thought while cautiously getting closer to his 'targets'

He sees four figures moving from roof to roof at a fast rate, appearing to be having fun without a care in the world while talking about what sounded like their accomplishment in the world salvation, Ben noticed too that these figures were human sized turtles, with hands, which destroyed his suspicion about them begin from the Terraspin's species, since said turtle alien doesn't have hands, they were all using masks and holding weapons… And another little fact that caught his attention is…

These turtles had features of human FEMALES! With the front of their tortoiseshell hugging their curves tightly

"_I really did not see that one coming…_" He thought with his face heating up a little while he observed the turtles. He noticed that the sound of skateboard was begin made by one of the turtle, one that had a orange with a tone of yellow mask, her weapon was two nunchakus

She passed two more turtles that were talking between themselves: one with a red mask holding two sais, and another with a purple mask holding a staff.

Finally, the fourth and last turtle appeared, wearing a blue mask and holding two katanas.

And based on what he heard, they were narrating their accomplishment in the world salvation

"_Looks like I found the heroines turtles!_" He shrugged before adding"_Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be_" Truth be told, he imagined that they would be hidden or something like that, not in the open talking with each other without a care to the world

The turtle with the red mask started "And then I took my sai and destroyed that Kraang!" The one with the purple mask responded "That's cool and all, but I used my intellect to bring down an inter-dimensional portal! Awesome!"

The blue masked one gave her opinion "What about Mistress Splinter? I wish I could have seen her destroy the Shredder!" She said before the three jump down to the sidewalk, where the one with the orange mask was and she started talking

"And let's not forget about the party cheese demon!"

"_The party what demon?!_" Ben\Big Chill screamed in his head, almost letting himself became visible again. But the red masked turtle interfered

"For the twenty-second time, Mikey. There was NO party cheese demon, EVER!"

The now named Mikey just crossed her arms and said "Did you see him?"

"NO!"

"Then how do you know, hum?" She returned, confusion the three other turtles and the transformed human

"What?! I- Didn't- That doesn't even make-" She sighed before showing a smile just to make Mikey stop before she turns insane "Sure, girl, Demon Cheese, whatever you say"

"We are awesome!" The blue masked one said before they continued to party and jump from roof to roof with the wielder of the Ultimatrix following them, that is, until the purple masked one asked a question

"Can we stop by April's?" The three other turtles stopped right away while she continued

"We are 1.3 blocks and six, no, no, seven meters away from her apartment" She finished while the others looked at her and the red masked one responded

"Yeah, that's not weird or anything, Donna…"

Ben could only think about one thing "_Who is 'April'?_"

* * *

A few minutes later they were on the fire escape stars of a three story house and Ben, still as Big Chill, was on the roof. The purple masked turtle now identified as Donna, knock the window "Visit for April O'Neil!"

"Gr! Did you really just say that?" The red masked turtle complained, just before the window was opened by a red haired girl, who seemed a little nervous around the turtles

"Hey, girls err.. great to see you all…" She greeted them, but before they could move closer to enter her house, she stopped them "Err… you mind staying at the fire escape?" She asked and the blue masked turtle said

"Seems like you've been avoiding us lately, April"

"It's not my fault, my father's fear of abduction is getting worse. He doesn't even let me out at night" then another person appears, a man with red hair

"I'm sorry, April. But what if the Kraang are still there, waiting.. I will anything to protect you!"

April sighed and returned "But, Dad, I can take care of myself now, and I will be with the girls, I couldn't be more safe!" April's dad started thinking, while he looked at the turtles, until Miket assumed him

"Trust us, Mr. O'Neil, those brains freaks and Sheredder are looong gone" she said, which all of them agreed but Ben, said hero felt something was wrong with that statement

"_Unfortunately, I don't think the so, for some reason… I don't think so…_" He tough while watching as April's father don't let her go with the turtles, but promised to let them hang out later. April is not happy about it, not even a bit, but she let it pass

The turtles started to move again, this time hidden and silent

"_They are probably going to their home, base a something like that_" Reasoned Ben\Big Chill "_Better follow them, maybe now I will find out more about them_" He fineshed as he fly behind them

"_Wish I brought my camera, so I could see how Kevin would react seeing them. He he! There will have another opportunities for me_" Ben\ Big Chill added as he keep following them…

To a deserted alley… Where they went straight to the sewers…

"_They live in the_ sewers?" He observed "_That__ is a good hideout… No one ever suspects the sewer, I don't know why, but no one does…_" Ben\Big Chill thought while he watched they covered their trails, still unaware that they are being followed all this time

* * *

Now Ben, as Big Chill, is following them to their secret place in the sewers, seeing what more he can discovers about these human-sized turtles that appeared out of the blue and saved the world

"_I really need to think of a better name to them…_" He mentally sighed and sweatdrooped at himself "_Forgetting about that, I can feel that they are close to wherever they wanted to go, just a little more and I wi_-" Ben\Big Chill though was interrupted by a beeping sound "_No! Of all times you could pick up to time out, you just had chose right this one, don't you, Ultimatrix?!_" Ben\Big Chill furiously though, but his anger didn't last long, as the turtles heard the beeping sound

"You heard that?" The blue masked one said, picking her katanas and getting ready to battle, the others following her lead

"Who didn't?" The red masked responded before shouting "Whoever or whatever is here! Come out so we can beat you!" Silence was the only response she get

"I don't think that will work, Raph" Mikey broke the silence, but shut herself up when she saw the glare the now named 'Rafh' was giving her

But what no one of them knew is that Ben\Big Chill was long gone, he flew himself out of the sewers using his intangibility, now he was at the alley the turtles used to get to the sewers

"_So close!_" He thought, while he started walking towards his apartment, of course avoiding the people "_Next time, how knows, we will get to meet ourselves, and maybe, become friends_" He finished, only to starts thinking about what this adventure holds for him

Well, only time will tell this to our alien hero…

"_One thing I can be sure: It will one unique adventure_"

* * *

**You are more right than you think, Ben. And I will make sure of that! Cause, you know, I am the writer of this story, so it is kind of my work and duty to do so...**

**Anyway, what do you all think?**

**Hum... Now that thought about it, I have two stories, so that means I will have double the fun?! YYYYYYYYOOOOOOHHHOOO! BOOOOYYAAAAAKAAASHHAAAAA! (just putting a little of TMNT, to keep up the suspence) The "Booooyakasha" is owned by Michelangelo from TMNT**

**Anyway, until next time, or chapter of**

**"Plumber between Ninjas" (What do you thing about the name? Maybe I will change, but for now, this one is good enough)**

**Human Soul out**


	2. Alien in a Mutation Situation

**Hello, girls and boys, boys and girls! Human Soul is here! And I ask:**

**How have you all been?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, okay, don't need to give me the cold shoulder, I am sorry for the late update, but I had to to a lot of work and stuff, you know, just boring things. Anyway, here is the so waited second Chapter of the crossover between Ben 10 and Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)!**

**Thanks to who has favorited, is following and\or sent a review about the story, and don't forget about Rexfan1333 that create the challenge.**

**Here's the key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

**Be warned that the key may change through the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or TMNT**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Plumber between Ninjas, 2º Chapter: Alien in a Mutation Situation **

It has been a day since I kind of met the turtles, still no sign of the brain like aliens or any other strange creature, but, on the bright side, I got to know New York. I spent my second's day morning exploring the city, using a disguise –I'm grateful to whoever built those masks that were used by the DNAliens- it's a beautiful city

But, about my mission, I decided to don't tell Grandpa Max about the turtles, because even if I don't know them, they saved the world, so I will let them choose if they want to be known to the world… and telling everyone about them isn't the best way to make them trust me (and I still don't know who is 'Mistress Splinter'… neither what Mikey meant by party cheese demon…), for now I will just keep hacking the police communication of the NYPD, maybe doing some patrolling and stuffs

Now it is the start of nighttime and I am lying there in my apartment trying to think of something to do while there isn't any signal of super villains, disasters or anything of the kind…

Basically, I bored out of my mind right now…

"Come on, New York! Get me some real action!" I sighed, there is nothing to do now… "Maybe I should call grandpa…" I said while picking the Plumbers communicator and calling the best plumber known, Max Tennyson. After some seconds, a holographic image of my Grandfather's face showed up

"Hey, Ben! How is New York for you?" The elderly man asked

"Good, even if nothing interested happened since I got here" I answered making my grandpa laugh

"Patience is a virtue. Wait a little more and, who knows? Some alien spaceship might appears?" He assured me, in his own way, but he assured me

"Yeah, you're right. And all in all, the alien invasion always appear out of nowhere and in the worst time, don-" A beeping sound caught my attention. I quickly found the source

The hacking system in the police department…

Trouble has finally came from the

"Subway? I think this time the invasion is by an alien train…"

"That's strange, but go get them, Ben!" Grandpa Max encouraged me

"I'm in my way!" I shouted while activating the Ultimatrix and jumping from the window, with the image of alien I want right in front of me. I slammed the dial and in a green flash of light, where I was once falling from stood a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bold-like stripes coming down from my shoulders to the Ultimatrix symbol. It has two bright yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which I use to fly and glide through water

I turned into

"Jetray!"

I quickly started to fly to the subway's stairs, but in the middle of the way, I saw something, or should I say I saw the four turtles flying in what looked like… mechanical wings?

Yeah, now I know how they got inside that mothership… maybe they have found something about the aliens and now are going to investigate it

"Where they go… I shall go too"

Action at least! I hope you all are ready, cause Ben Tennyson has arrived! And…

It's hero time!

* * *

**Turtles' P.O.V**

They discovered that the Kraang are back and are using a stealth ship to transport something to no one knows where or for who, but one thing is certain

They need to be stopped!

So, after jumping off the T-Rocket, that is nothing but crap now –wait, it exploded, now there's nothing left of it…- and activating our wings, we just need to fly in a straight line until we-

"BOOYAAKA-GA!"

"OUCH!"

Miky and the purple masked turtle girl slammed… in thin air?

"GUH!" The blue masked turtle girl growled in pain before finishing in a low, pain filled voice "I think we found the ship…" Then Raph slammed run, or flied, into the invisible ship, making the blue masked one flinch

* * *

**3º PERSON P.O.V**

Ben, who was already there thanks to the speed of Jetray, saw the… 'landing' and could only think one thing

"_That must have hurt…_" After the thought, Ben kept the distance and only got himself closer to the ship after turning into Big Chill to finally enter the nave using his intangibility

The inside of the ship was different from what Ben's used to see: there were no kind of bottom or controller or any kind of steering wheel to drive this thing. Anyway, the only things in there were a window, a screen and three brain like aliens using what looked like flying platforms to move around the ship…

.

.

.

Yep, nothing to see here… but

"_They are uglier up close, that's for sure_" Ben\ Big Chill deadpanned and was about to reveal himself when the turtles girls showed up, failing from the roof in a hole they made

"_They finally decided to come inside_" He asked himself while deciding if he should make himself know for them "_Better keep my cover for a little longer, I am a little curious about what they can do…_" He finished while watching the show in the first row

The brains started talking in a mechanical and monotone voice "It's the ones who call themselves 'the turtles'!" Then the brain in the middle continued "Kraang, we must alert Kraang!"

Ben sweatdrooped at their way of talking

"_I will take a guess and say they are called 'Kraang'…_" Ben thought. Then Raph spoke:

"HA, three little pinks balls of useless mass? That's it?" She said, sounding a little overconfident…

No one of them except Ben noticed that the Kraang touched a part of the screen that opened a door behind the turtles, who in their overconfident, did not noticed that either

Then the blue masked one continued "We can take these guys in our sleep!"

Ben\Big Chill was asking himself how they didn't notice the door leading to a dark room with an 'enter-and-you-will-die' aura

"_Scratch the overconfident complex, these girls are arrogant!_" Ben\Big Chill thought with frustration "_Arrogance is never a good thing… I hope they don't learn this the hard way…_" He sadly thought, but Miky interrupted him

"We can take these guys in our sleep AND with our eyes closed!" Everyone would have sweatdrooped if a noisy wasn't made. It is coming from the door behind the turtles. The girls prepared themselves to a fight, but couldn't hold they looks of surprise and horror at what they saw

A robot that had the appearance of a bipedal gorilla, it has a light blue fur, with gray feet and hands with black nails. It has what looked like a panel settings where its stomach is supposed to be and it has no head, just a socket that looked like the Kraangs flying platform

"_That probably is the controls…_" Ben\Big Chill reasoned, but now all of his concentration is focused on trying to hold his laugh

The looks on the turtles girls' faces were priceless

"AH… Not good..." Miky said

"Where is its head?!" Rafh spoken before the robot gorilla knocked them out of its way, then stopped to let one of the Kraang connect its flying platform in the gorilla, after this it flexed its arms and controlling two little chainsaws that came out of its chest and were connected to cables

Again, the looks on the turtles girls' faces were priceless, and it got better when Donna decide to speak

"Okay, maybe we were a little cocky" She said before the gorilla tried to squash the turtles by slamming both hands at where they were, fortunately, the girls dodged, but the robot was quick and attacked first the blue masked turtle girl with the chainsaw, wrapping its cable on her arm and throwing her to the wall. Then it used its chainsaws to the same thing to Rafh, only this time the Kraang tried to cut her in half, lucky she countered with her sais. Mikey then attacked the gorilla, but it only served to anger the alien, which punched her then tried to cut her head off, but she rolled to her right, making the saw hit an panel that opened another door, but this one was filled with bottles that had some kind of liquid shining with different tons of green

"_What is that?..._" Ben\Big Chill asked himself, unsure of what to think about that liquid, until the blue masked turtle girl unconsciously answered his question

"The shipment is mutagen!" She was then attacked by the gorilla, sending her flying right into the control panel, but it looked like it did nothing, but the truth was that it destroyed the stealth system

"_Mutagen? I'm not liking the sound of that…_" The teen turned alien worriedly thought, finally deciding to help them out

"_When the time comes…_" He thought as he turned himself tangible again, making everyone inside the ship look at him with surprise and cautions at the moth like man

"Surprise…" Ben\Big Chill spoke in that creepy voice of Necrofriggians, scaring everyone a little, but one person, or should I say turtle, even a little scarred, recognized him and… well…

"OH MY GOD! FOR THE TURTLE SAINT! YOU ARE BEN 10!" She went into super fangirl mode, with starts in the eyes and everything else

I don't even need to tell which one is, do I?

But was she… blushing?

But said alien boy could only keep his silence, unsure as how to take it, one of the turtles… was his fan?!

May God help you now, Ben

"Hello…?" He finally said, still a little shaken up by Miky's reaction and surprised when she suddenly appeared in front of him, with hearts in her eyes

It sent chills down his spine, but not in the good way of saying it

"HELLO! I'M MICHELANGELA BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MIKY! I AM YOUR BIGGEST, COOLEST AND BEST FAN!" Miky, now identified as Michelangela, spoke\squealed while jumping no stop, making the others turtles sweat dropped and the Kraang to stop and try to understand what is happening

"A pleasure meeting you, Michelangela" Ben\Big Chill responded, a lot more calm now, while he held out his hand for her to shake, and to be honest, he was finding that situation kind of funny, it's not every day you see a fan as overactive as her

"THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE!" Miky responded, shaking his hand madly and she had a greenish red on her cheeks "CAN YOU PLEASE, PRETTY PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE, SHOW ME YOUR ALIENS?" She asked while doing the puppy dog eyes with a cute pout

What a dirty move…

"_Must… resist…her eyes…_" Ben\Big Chill tried to look away and keep himself from blushing, fortunately, his wings -in their cloak form- were helping hiding his blush but the same couldn't be said about his will. She was a master at the art of Puppy Dog Eyes

He was about to say yes to her when

"Excuse me!" Rafh interrupted the moment, an angry look in her face together with a tick mark on her forehead "First: thanks for give me a moment to spoil; second: *her head grew to enormous proportions* WE ARE IN THE MIDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!" Then her head goes back to its normal size while she takes deeps breaths, the tick mark still on her forehead, while the victims of her wrath, well…

Miky is currently hiding behind Ben\Big Chill, which was silently thanking Rafh for prevent him from saying yes

Talking about Rafh, she continued "Now that's out of the count, let's-" Before she finished, one of the gorilla's arm caught her feet and because of the surprise that the hero and heroines got, it was able to catch the blue masked one's arm too, and now it is spinning them around

You cannot deny that it was funny! The duo were screaming while making funny faces!

But no time to laugh about them! Time to kick some alien butt… if these have butts, of course…

I'm not going to check this!

Anyway, Donna and Miky tried to free their sisters, but only got knocked out. Seeing this, Ben\Big Chill used his intangibility to get close to the robot and, being careful as to don't hurt the turtles, he used his freezing breath, with only a part of its power, on the Gorilla, hitting all of its body, except for the arms, but was enough to make it let go of them, both unwounded, just a little… dizzy. Miky and Donna quickly run to them

"You two alright?" Donna asked only to the Blue masked one answer, in a shaking and dizzy voice and with spirals in the eyes

"We are… alright, Donnas… just make the ship stop spinning, please…" Then she fell backwards, making everyone sweat drooped while thinking that she obviously seeing thing in, at least, double

"You will be alright, Leona, just don't puke, okay? I'm still going to talk to Ben 10 and I don't want you ruining it" Miky spoke while patting -the now named- Leona's back, making all the turtles to give her a glare and get the alien hero to silently laugh

But, unfortunately, the moment was spoiled, this time not by Rafh –she was still dizzy-, but by the sound of something cracking, they looked at the frozen robot, and the their horror, the ice was being to broken from the inside out, until it exploded, freeing the Kraang and sending bits of ice to all sides

All the heros took their own battle instances, ready to win this once and for all!

Until the robot turned its back to them, showing a metal… butt…

.

.

.

…these aliens have serious image issues…

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rafh asked, now a little better and impatience to punch the brain like alien

"I don't know, but be careful! It can be a trap" Leona wisely responded

The robot then did something no one expected: it made its… butt… fall to the floor and in the butt place was… two cannons?!

"Butt-cannons?" Donna started with a surprised but calm voice

"IT HAS BUTT-CANNONS!?" Only to panic in the end

But the worst part was how the Kraang shoot its butt-cannons: it started to…fart…

They all started to dodge the lasers coming out of the canons

But they couldn't stay like this all night, it needed to end, and Leona knows how

"Hey, Ben!" She called the alien hero, only to jump in surprise and fright when he appeared in front of her. After her shock, Ben just said nonchalantly "What's up?"

"Can you distract that Kraang for a few moments? I have a plan but I will need your help!" If Ben could smile as Big Chill, he would be doing it now

"Consider it done!" He reassured flying towards the Kraang "Hey, useless mass of pink neurons!" A tick mark appeared above the Kraang left eye "Catch me if you can!" He mocked the alien and started to fly around it, dodging all the attacks of the robot with ease, surprising the ninjas, but no time for that

"Rafh!" She called the red masked turtle, catching her attention "You go with me! Let's cut its chainsaws off!" Rafh nodded, ready to go "Miky, Donna, get control over the ship" Said turtles nodded, ready to go

"Then, let's finish this now!"

Leona and Rafh dashed at the robot, which was distracted by Ben, and, in an instant cut of the cables of the chainsaws, then the three stated to attack the robot no stop. Rafh strong attacks combined with Leona's fast strikes and Ben\Big Chill freezing breath.

The Kraang was doomed!

Miky and Donna get near the Kraangs controlling the ship and trying to fix the stealth program, then the later screamed "Miky! Knock those Kraang!" Said turtle just spun her nunchakus a little before replying "Done and done-" Then she get two shurikens out on nowhere "Throwing starts time!" And launching the shurikens at the Kraang, making them fly wildly before Donna knocked them off with her staff. When she got to the screen, she made her staff gain a blade at the end, then she hit the screen and started to use her weapon as a control wheel. Somehow she was unaware that she was making everyone, except Ben, move around the ship randomly "How about we set a new course? Like the moon!" She pushed her weapon down, forcing the ship to fly up

* * *

**Back to the fight (now taking place at the wall)**

The robot was in double: its left shoulder was frozen and his right leg was barely moving and there was a huge gap that was drooping sparks. The Kraang knew it had power for only one more attack

"It's over…" Leona started, but was surprised by the robot moving its butt-canons toward… "Donna!"

At the call of her name, Donna looked behind her and to her horror, the canons were already finishing heading up

"_It is my end…_" She thought, closing her eyes as she waited for the pain to come…

Yet…

It never came

Instead she felt something strong and cold but that surprising made herself fell save and her heart warm. Whatever it is, it's carrying her. She slowly opens her eyes, only to gasp at what she saw: she was being carried bridal-style by Ben! He saved her life! Donna could already fell her face heating up, a enormous blush

But before she could try to talk, she was surprised by him hugging her to keep herself from falling while he was flying toward her sisters, who were thankful for the save

Unfortunately, a buzzing sound was heard and, they all looked at the screen, now destroyed by the lasers, which meant only one thing…

They had no control over the ship!

* * *

**And that's it for now, my fellow readers and writers! I hope that you liked it and that you do know that I am gratefull to everyone for the ****constructive criticism and the not so constructive, but I really hope you guys liked it!**

**See ya all on the next chapter of:**

**'Plumber between Ninjas'!**

**Human Soul, out**


	3. The end of the beginning

**Hello, folks! Human Soul is back and with a new chapter for you all!**

**But, know I have some news to give to you, this week ( 13\04\2015 to 18\04\2015) or maybe for more, I will take time to write chapters for 'Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon' and others ideas that appeares in my mind, so sorry if the next update will take some time**

**And another reason of that is that I have two requests to you all, my fellow readers and writers, but it is in the final notes, heheehhe, take that curious people, I'm a bad person when I want to be *mad laugh insert***

**Just kidding, I'm just insane, if I'm bad or good, well, that depends inyour own definition of these two words, but I'm seriously about your opinions, I really want to know, so, see you all at the final notes**

**Here's the key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

**Be warned that the key may change through the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or TMNT**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Plumber between Ninjas, chapter 3º: The end of the beginning**

The five heroes are in the Kraang's stealth ship, trying to regain control over it, but the controls are completely destroyed, there is nothing that can be done

Useless-

"_You became the ship itself!_" Ben, still as Big Chill reasoned "_Time to call an old friend_" He thought, ready to change alien, but he didn't notice a pink ball running towards him. When it was a few feet away from him, revealing that it was one of the Kraang, it jumped and bit his arm. Its sharp teeth couldn't cut through his hardened skin, but it distracted him long enough for the second Kraang to jump on his face, then the two aliens started to try to hurt him as much as possible, which worried the turtles, who tried to get them out of him

But in their hurry to help, they didn't notice the gorilla getting closer to them

"Let go, your–" Donna started but was interrupted when Ben\Big Chill turned intangible , making the Kraangs fall "Oh, right, forget you could do this…" she laughed nervously, but her eyes widened as she see the robot just a few feet away

"Behind you!" She warmed as she pushed Ben out of the robot's way, then she jumped forward and hit the Kraang on top of the robot with her staff, successfully knocking it out of the controls

Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to aim where she launched the little brain, and unlucky, its destination was the…

Mutagen cargo!

"No!" The heroes screamed as the mutagen got loose from their seals and went directly to the ship's under door!

Time seemed to slow down as the mutagen rolled to the hole in the ship, everything seemed to slow down as Donna and Ben ran towards the mutagen, trying to catch one sample

At least one!

But they all failed into the hole, spreading over the city

All that mutagen… spread over the entire New York City…

"All that mutagen, and you couldn't catch a single one?!" Raph screamed at the rest of heroes

"Well, you didn't catch one either, Raph!" Donna returned, but before a discussion could take place, an explosion was heard! Everyone looked to the source, only to see what was left of the control screen be sent flying and the ship started to flying randomly, the turtles were trying to hold their place, but they can't hold for too long

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" Miky begged, with a not so healthy green on her face

But her pleads were heard, cause, out of the blue, a green flash of light emerged for a second, then the ship was being covered by a black substance with green circuit like stripes, whatever it was, it made the ship stabilize

"What…?" Leona started, but she jumped while screaming as a part of the black and green substance raised itself in front of her with a green circle that seemed to be looking at them

"Everyone's okay?" It asked with its 'eye' shining when it talks, as the frightened turtle landed in Raph's arm

"… Ben?" Leona, still in Raph's arms, asked, but she quickly got to her feet as Raph looked at her with murderer intentions

"Yep!" It answered "I call this one-"

"UPGRADE!" Miky interfered, excited about getting to know another alien of Ben

"That's right!" Ben turned Upgrade confirmed, not seeming to care about being interrupted "Now, please, keep your hands, feet, shell and weapons inside the ship! And thanks for flying with the Upgrade aerial lines. Have a good night" After the joke, to which Miky is laughing her shell off, it got back into the floor and moved its 'eye' to where was the controls, the stealth program is now the located of the Ultimatrix symbol

"Please, set a destination"

"Please, take us to-" Leona started the request, but

"THE ROY'S PIZZA!" Miky plead\begged to Ben while at the same time interrupted Leona, but she only got a smack on the head for that, courtesy of Raph

"Now, as I was saying-""What is that?!" Ben asked, interrupting Leona, who was getting frustrated, but she, like her sisters, could only gasp as Ben\Upgrade showed them an image on the screen

It looked like an ugly giant bat was about to attack April!

"Get us there!"

"On it!" The ship turned left, going directly to the bat, until they were flying upon the same building of the bat and April. The turtles jumped of the ship using the hole and landed perfectly on the roof, so now they could see that the black and green let go off the ship, it had a black exterior with green stripes and a green torso with black stripes with the Ultimatrix symbol on the middle of its chest. After he fully let go of the ship and landed at the same roof as the turtles, the Kraang ship disappeared in thin air. He fixed the ship, but where is it going to?

"_No time for it, gotta save April_" Donna reasoned, and they all attacked the bat, but before they could land a hit on it, April, the very same person they wanted to save, shouted

"No! Don't hurt him!" They all stopped in mid air and a question mark appeared on top of their head just before the bat flied past them, catching April in the process

"April!" The turtles screamed, but the bat monster was already far away

"ARGH! Can this night get any worse?!" Raph asked and, like the universe heard her…

"Girls… and Ben, I think that mutant was Mr. O'Neil" Leona told them, while looking at a broken mutagen sample

"How can you tell?" Miky asked

"Who else was here with her?" She returned

"We've gotta go after her!" Donna stated

"But what about all that mutagen?" Raph asked

"They are spread all over the city" Ben\Upgrade informed "It'll have to wait" Then a beeping sound was heard

"_It's the same sound as the one back in the sewers…_" The turtles girls thought while searching for the source of the sound

It was coming from the Ultimatrix symbol on Ben\Upgrade's chest "Time to change back" He said as a flash of green light erupted, blinding the turtles for a second. When it was over, Ben Tennyson stood there "Guess I'll have to wait too" He said, referring to his gauntlet

"Why did you turn back to normal? That Upgrade can be useful" Donna asked

"I didn't, the Ultimatrix has a time limit on it" He explained

"Interesting…" Donna trailed off, but Raph interrupted her

"No time for an alien tech class! Let's go!"

"You're right" Leona agreed "Ben, when your watch recharge itself, go home, we can take it from here" She ordered

"No, I want to help!" Ben, returned, which got him a hatefull look from Raph

"And why should we let **you** help us?" Raph asked, a dark tone in her voice

Ben just looked at her with a regretful and painful look

"It's about the invasion, isn't it?" He asked, but his tone said it was a statement, and by the surprised look on Raph's face, his statement was right "You're angry at me because I didn't help you, neither the plumbers, right?" He continued, receiving a nod from the red masked turtle "I just knew it might be useful, so, here" He finished before taking a plumber badge from his pocket, the he touched the symbol and a hologram image of the world popped, it had China, Mexico, Brazil and Japan marked with a 'X' . The girls didn't understand the meaning of it, so they nodded, telling Ben to continue

"It is the world's security systems created by the Plumbers. What you are seeing now is the data from the day of the invasion, the 'X's on it are the places where alleged invasions were happening, but in the end it was nothing but a false alarm, it was only then that we found out it was a distraction, but, fortunately, the invasion was already taken care of by you" He turned off the badge "So, for that, I thank you" He said, smiling at the girls, making they blush a little, but they didn't say a thing "Look, I'm sorry for not helping when I should have, but the Plumbers were deceived. We were everywhere but here, so that's why I grateful for you saving the world" He finished, now waiting for their answer

"We… will discuss this later, for now, let's save April" Leona said, already taking her leave, Raph following her, but before she gave Ben a doubtful look. Donna and Miky stood in front of the hero

"Where… what did you do to the ship?" Donna asked, curious spread all over her face

"Upgrade, as the name says, can upgrade, control or modify tech. All I did was fix it, command it to turn invisible and land on the docks" He told her, surprising her instantly

"Amazing…"

"Your name is 'Donna', right?" Ben asked

"To be truthful, it's Donatella, but everyone call me Donna" She explained

"Well, first, pleasure to meet you, and, are you okay?" He worriedly asked, confusing said turtle girl, but Miky seemed to understand, and looked a little pissed

"What do you mean?"

"When I saved you from the lasers, did anything hurt you there?" He explained

Donna blushed furiously, remembering how he saved her. She started to move her arm wildly, while trying to say something coherent "NO—I MEAN-YES YES I AM OKAY- WAIT-NO I'M NOT HURT-I MEAN-" She stopped, afraid of making a fool out of herself for more time and expecting a laugh from the hero boy

But it never came, what she heard was a sigh of relive. She looked up at his face to see that Ben looked like a weight was lift off from his shoulders "Thank god, I was worried you were hurt" He said, making her blush more and Miky to fuming silently "And you Miky?" He asked, surprising her, but she quickly regained her composure… kind of

"Of course! Thanks for asking!" She said, jumping and blushing a lot, until Donna held her down by her head

"We thank you for your help, but we need to go now" Donna said, sounding a little sad

"Want to keep it?" Ben asked while pointing to the plumbers badge, surprising the duo

"You serious? Won't it be a problem?"

"I was thinking about using it as communicator, since I will be here for a while and I wanted to form an alliance with you all"

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY?!" Miky asked, taking the badge from Ben's hand and examining it "IT IS SO AWESOME!" She squealed, but started to whimper when Donna took it from her

"I'm not sure Leona would agree… but it would be useful to study it…" She trailed off

"So, what will you do?" Ben asked, to which Donna thought a little

"Can you please let me borrow and tell me how it works? But I'll give it back to you later" She plead

"Sure, so let me explain…" He told the duo the basics of the tech in the badge

He explained in a way that even Miky understand, which surprised and scared Donna

"You can make miracles?" She asked

"HEY!" Miky whimpered

"Sorry but I didn't understand, but now you girls should go meet your team, if you need help, just press the center of the symbol and I will be there in a second" He assured them

"Okay, see ya" Donna said, then she jumped to the nearest building

"Good-bye, Donna, Miky" Ben said, but Miky was still in front of him, making the sad version of the puppy dog eyes

"_Adorable…_" Ben thought while blushing

"I don't want to go…" She whimpered

"Don't be like that, Miky" He told her "What about next time we see each other, I show you some awesome aliens?" He offered

"I'll hold you to this promise!" She happily agreed "See ya, Ben" She told, ready to go, but before that, she did something unexpected…

She kissed Ben's cheek

"Good-bye…" She told him, a huge blush on her face as well on Ben's. Then she left, getting lost in the buildings

"Thanks again…" Donna said out of the sudden, a blush on her face, and accidentally snapping him out of his trance

He thought she already left

"You are welcome" He told her with a smile, making her blush more before leaving. Seconds later, he could no longer see her

He's alone now

"And time to get home" He said to himself before going to the fire escape

* * *

Miky was waiting for Donna on the roof of a building. When said turtle girl arrived, Miky sent to her a smile that promised nothing good, which was freaking Donna out

"Miky, what with the smile?" Donna asked worriedly

"How was it?" She simply asked, now with a serious look in her face

"How was what?" She replied, confused by the question

"How was it when Ben carried you brital style? I so wanted to be you there!" She responded, looking at Donna with an upset face, then she blushed at the thought of being carried by Ben

Donna, however, frozen in place, her face so red it was crimson

"MIQUELANGELA!" Donna screamed while chasing Miky, who was giggling no stop and running away from her sister

* * *

**TIMESKIP**

When Donna and Miky arrived at their house, both with blushes, the turtles made a plan: lure the giant bat to save April and… capture it to prevent it from do something unpleasant. Now they are flying, or, more precisely, Leona, Donna and Raph are flying while the last had a rope attached to Miky, who is in what I hope is a poorly made butterfly costume while screaming

"Turflydo is ready for the mission BUZZ BUZZ! Its bug eyes see every crime, Buzz Buzz. Its-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THE 'BUZZ BUZZ' AFTER EVERY SENTECE?!" Raph asked (translation: ordered)

"I could do that, BUZZ BUZZ, but I probably won't BUZZ BUZZ" Miky answered… and Raph, in return, flied wildly to try and shut Miky, Leona and Donna ignored it, albeit for different reasons

"Donna, any signal of Mr. O'Neil?" Leona asked, but got no answer "Donna?" She repeated

Said turtle as thinking, obviously about the world around her "I hope he will like it…" she whispered blushing a faint pinkish green, while looking at the bag she brought from their home hanging on her wings, but someone's screaming her name made her almost lose the control of her wings

It was Leona calling her

"Woa! What was that for?!" She asked

"It's your fault! You were ignoring me when I called you!"

"Okay, sorry! What was it that you wanted?"

"I asked: have you seen Mr. O'Neil?" The blue masked leader repeated the question

"Let me see…" She started to look around with a binocular "No, I can't see him yet…" She started, but she got an idea "_Time for a little payback, hehe…_" She thought with a evil smile on her face "Raph, shake Miky a little more, she needs to look like a bug so she must fly the same way"

"He he, no problem!" Raph agreed

Poor, poor Michelangela…

"AAAHHHH BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!" Miky screamed, unable to stop the 'flight' (translation: torture), while Raph was enjoying it and Donna was silently laughing darkly

But, fortunately and unfortunately for the turtles, especially Miky, the bat they were looking for saw the later and decided to have a little _fiesta_

"!" Donna gasped "Kirby at four o'clock!" She screamed, but it was too late as the mutated human flied past them, almost knocking them out of the sky

But it wasn't its intension…

"It's heading straight for Miky!" Leona shouted, but quickly ordered Raph to "Pull up!"

Raph was doing her best to keep Miky alive, but Mutated Kirby was fast

She may won't be able manage to do it

The bat was getting close, but it looked they would manage to dodge

In the end, it wasn't necessary

Some kind of green goop suddenly attached itself on the bat's face, making it change its course and saving Miky in the process

But before any question could be made, a being made itself know

It had a bug\insect like body with four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to figerless gloves, and had thrre clawed fingers. It had four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color, these eyes were linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. Its wings were light green with lines on them and they seemed to be fragile. And the last detail was an all too familiar symbol to the turtles, even after so little time

The Ultimatrix symbol at the top of its forehead

And, it was stinking

"Missed me?" It asked, but the answer he received was Leona, Donna and Raph pinching their noses and Miky looking at him with stars in her eyes

"You… are-""STINKING!" Raph screamed, interrupting Miky, but she did not affected Ben, who was calming flying towards them

"Yeah, kinda of already knew that, hence the name: Stinkfly" The now named Stinkfly returned, calm and without sarcasm, but it still accidentally angered Raph "But anyway, anyone has a plan?"

"Yes, we have" Leona asked, to which Raph and Miky looked confused

"There is a plan?"

Leona just facepalmed

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked, confusing the hero

"Helping, of course" He honestly responded

"But how did-""He's coming around again!" Donna alerted interrupting Leona

Raph dived to an alley with the mutated human right behind, she was trying to lose him, but he was hot in her wheels, but fortunately, the others heroes were too

The bat was getting close to Miky, but the turtle girl was ready for it: she took one of her nunchakus, spun it around a bit to get ready for the attack, while making a joke

"Time for Turflydo to take out her arch-nemesis: Wingnart!" She shouted while attacking him, just as they started to fly up againg and Donna screaming

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING MR. O'NEIL A MONSTER NAME!" She shouted to Miky

The flight continued, but as Kirby was begin distracted by Raph and Miky, Leona flied above him and… let go of her wings!

Landing right on the back of the mutated human, who started to move around wildly, doing everything it could to make her let go, but she hold on for dear life while trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working

"Mr. O'Neil, Kirby, we don't want to hurt you!We are trying to help" She tried reasoning with him, but in the middle of all the confusion, they slammed into Donna, making her lose control of her wings and starts falling down

Donna was already seeing where she was going: straight to a roof!

She let go of her wings and let gravity take control, so she could at least land more safely… and less painful

But, to her surprise and amazed, she felt a pair of strong arms get a hold on her, then she started flying

It was amazing

But something was stinking… literally… and it alone told her who was the one that saved her live again

"Are you alright?" Ben\Stinkfly asked

Donna is blushing a storm, it is the second time he saved her only in the night they met! Her heart was beating fast and hard against her chest

"_Scratch the fact that this alien stinks! He saved my life!_" She thought, enjoying the sensation of being in his arms and flying, she doesn't care if this form stinks or is ungly, it is still Ben, saving her life and taking her to a flight

But it didn't last long as a call was made

"Donna! Over here!" April's voice waked Donna from her daydreaming about Ben, which made her look at her human friend with murderer intentions

"_April… I'll kill you!_" The turtle girl darkly thought while Ben\Stinkfly flied closer to the human girl

"Donna! Am I glad to see-Argh! WHAT IS THIS SMELL!?" She asked\screamed while pinching her nose

"Sorry, can't help it, cones with the alien" Ben explained

"It can speak!?" She asked incredulously, until she realized something "Wait… alien?..." Then she saw the symbol on Stinkfly's forehead "You're Ben 10!" She shouted

"And it is a pleasure meeting you, but wouldn't you prefer to talk with your feet on the floor, instead of hanging in there?" He asked, not saying her name as to prevent them for knowing that he was spying them

"I would like that, please…" She responded, still surprised by the fact a famous super hero was in front of her

"Then hop on!" He said

"…" She stayed silently for a second, but she made a choice "… Wish it was another alien…" She said, while getting on his back, avoiding the wings

"You won't be saying that when you see what Stinkfly can do!" He returned while taking flight at an incredible speed

April could only hold on Ben\Stinkfly's neck for dear life, while the later was holding Donna closer so she wouldn't fall, which made her go back to dreamland

"So, I was right or I was right?" The alien hero asked April

"You were right!" April answered when she found her voice again

"Thought so!" He smirked, then proceed to find the rest of the turtles, lucky, Donna knew where they were

* * *

**AT THE WAREHOUSE**

Leona, Raph and Miky (still as Turflydo) were able to encage Mr. O'Neil and now they were waiting for Ben and Donna when buzzing sounds were suddenly heard. They looked up just as Stinkfly, together with Donna and April, come flying through the hole the mutated bat made in the fall.

Ben\Stinkfly gently put Donna on the floor, then he landed. That was when April jumped off of him and went running towards her dad while the alien hero returned to normal

"Dad!" She called him, while stretching her arm to touch his head, which calmed him down, but she then started to worry "What are we gonna do with him? I mean, keep him encaged forever and feeding him with bugs and flies?"

Donna decided to increase her knowledge "Actually, bats eat moths and spiders too-" But when she saw the look on April's face, she noticed her mistake "Sorry…" she finished avoiding looking into the human girl's eyes

April then decided to continue her self pity "This is all my fault… If I haven't lied to dad…" She trailed off when Miky put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't blame yourself, April. It was our fault, we spread the mutagen, but we will fix it" She said, ignoring the pleading eyes and sings of her sisters to stop while April had her back to them

"You… spread the mutagen…?" She asked, not understanding nor believing what was being told to her. That couldn't be the truth!

… could it?

To Ben, however, that wasn't

Miky continued "Yea, we unleashed all that mutagen all over the city, but don't worry, we will fix it!"

April was going to shout at them, she was furious! They were supposed to be her friends, her best friends! If so, then how could they mutate her dad, just like that?! He was their friend too, right?!

A moment before she exploded, a voice, full of regret and sorrow, said one sentence, one simple sentence that was able to stop her rage

"It isn't true" Ben's voice seemed to echoed in the warehouse just before silence prevailed

It was unbearable…

"…What do you mean by… 'it isn't true'?" April asked to Ben, her eyes filled with pure rage

Ben sighed, but started to talk "When we were inside the ship, I got distracted, but Donna saved me, unfortunately, that lead to the mutagen to fall of the ship and all over the city" He told her, surprising everyone there, especially the turtles girls

He would take the blame for them?!

"So, if you want to blame someone, blame me" He told her in a calm voice, but full of regret

.

.

.

Again that dreadful silence, tensing everyone there, no one dared to make a single move

Finally, but unfortunately, April broke the silence

"It's your fault then?" She asked, receiving a nod for them "Weren't you suppose to be the hero?"

"… I'm sorry… but there is no such thing as a hero that can save everyone…" He responded

"…" April stayed quiet for a few seconds before she finally recovered her voice "Get… out…" She said slowly, in a warming tone

"…" Ben just stayed there, not moving a muscle

"I said get-" A roar interrupted her

Her das had gone berserk again. He let out another roar, then broke the cage with a new found strength, to finally fly away, away from Ben, away from the turtles

Away from April, his daughter

That was when she lost it, and she herself went berserk

"It is your fault!" She screamed at Ben while pointing an accusing finger at said alien hero "You say you are the greatest hero of all, but in the end, you are just a no good for nothing that can only make things worse!" She shouted, tears failing from her eyes, she couldn't stop crying neither control her rage, and the fact that Ben was doing nothing but look at her eyes directly with a regretful look, was only increasing her rage

"In the end-" She continued "You are nothing but a failure" She said angrily, then waited for a reaction from Ben

But nothing happened! He was just looking at her, waiting for her to continue, accepting her wrath like he really deserved that

"Why aren't you reacting?!" She demanded, but never got her answer

April didn't know what to do anymore, so she did the only thing that she could at the moment

She ran away

The turtles, who were socked since the start, finally snapped out of it and tried to stop April, but, again, a voice stopped everything

"Let her alone for now, she needs time to think" Ben reasoned, to which none of the turtles could disagree

But they wanted answers! And now!

"Why did you do that?" Leona asked "It was our fault, not yours, so why help us?"

"…" Ben didn't answer in the begging, he seemed to be thinking about what to say. After a few seconds, he simply said "Because I thought it was the right thing to do"

It confused the turtles

"But I was the one who throw that Kraang at the mutagen, and you said it yourself, so how could it be your fault?" Donna tried to reasoned with him, but it didn't work

"You saved me when I was distracted, so if I wasn't distracted, you wouldn't had to save me, thus causing all this trouble" He responded and started to walk to the door of the warehouse, the turtles couldn't bring it to themselves to stop him

"I think you need to know this too: in the sewers, when you heard that beeping sound-" He stopped to look at the surprised faces of the mutated turtles "-It was me" He said

"Wh-""Big Chill" He said simply, interrupting Raph "Big Chill's intangibility and flight allowed me to follow you" He explained while opening the door "I'm sorry, but when I saw you all while I was flying around New York, I wanted to see if the information were true, so I followed you, girls…" He exited the warehouse, but before he closed the door, he looked at them "I'm sorry" He said, then he closed the door, to finally leave them alone to think about what happened tonight and two nights ago

"_They must have already left the warehouse_" He thought "_Better go to my apartment_" He looked at the Ultimatrix while walking, the device was still reloading "_Guess I will walk then. I hope it will at least help me think things out a little_" He finished, putting his hands in his pockets and walking to his temporally home

It may be a sad way to start an adventure…

It may be a lonely night now…

But no one notice that the Ultimatrix obtained a yellow glow that illuminated the night for a second…

In the end… the only certain thing was that it was just the beginning…

* * *

**The end! For now!**

**So, what do you guy thing of it? I hope you all liked it!**

**And I bet some of the scenes youe weren't expecting, right?**

**But now is time for the request I that I said\talked\wrote about, do you guys remember?**

**Anyway, the request is about a very special and important factor about this story...**

**Ben's harem**

**At the start of this story, some people sent me reviews regarding about it, so I have decided to tell you about the current harem for Ben on the story so far:**

**Ben's harem: Leona, Donna, Raph, Miky, April, Karai**

**Now it's time for the request: do you want anymore girl in the harem, but by warmed, I'm still deciding what to do with the villains, so maybe requests of them if the harem will be left out, I'm sorry but it can't be helped, if I decided about one thing, then maybe none of them can be in the harem**

**And, the second one is, do you want a fem Leatherhead in the harem?**

**And third, Maybe I won't puy Fem Casey in ther harem, I was thinking that he should stay a male, so he could be a rival to Ben, tell me what you think about it!**

**I will be counting your votes until 22\04\2015, you have ten days while I write the next chapter and other story, chose wisely**

**And see you all in the next chapter of:**

**'Plumber between Ninjas'!**

**Human Soul, out**


	4. The first Mutagen threat!

**Hello, folks! Sorry for the late update, I was in a 'Digital' fase, but here is the true fourth chapter! I hope you all will like! And again, sorry for the late update**

**Here's the key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

_We were just... = Flashback_

_'_I say..._' = Thinking in flashback_

_"Hello" = talk in flashback_

**Be warned that the key may change through the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or TMNT**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter**

**Plumber between Ninjas, chapter 4º: The first Mutagen threat! Beware the Squirrels!**

I was in bed, still thinking about what happened yesterday

"I should have done more... I could have done more..." I keep repeating it over and over every time I remember how April reacted about her father's mutation

"_I know I shouldn't be moping about something that was an accident... but I can't stop blaming myself!_" I mentally shout to myself, and I would have keep doing it if a beeping sound had not interrupted me

I looked around to the hacking system, but it wasn't showing anything

"_It's not from there... where is it?_" I thought, just as a yellow light hit my eyes "_What-_" Then I finally get it

"_The Ultimatrix..._" I look closely the gauntlet and sure enough it was issuing a yellow light from the dial

"What is happening this time?" I asked to no one in particular

Just, please God, don't tell me something has broken in the Ultimatrix! I didn't do a thing this time and I'm in no mood to deal with a universal catastrophe!

But all that happened was the glow to get more potent "_What is it?!_" I though before closing my eyes because of the flash of yellow

A second later the flash died down and what I happened after that is something that I didn't believe

"Take the right!" Donna's voice broke the silence of the night "NO! TAKE THE LEFT! LEFT!"

The turtles are currently inside the T-Truck, that is almost crashing into buildings, however, the trash cans and everything in the sidewalk, excepts for post, was being destroyed by the personalized automobile

Inside the trunk, the turtles almost fell down because of the sudden change of course, lucky, they were using the safety bells

"Donna, maybe you can tell me before we go to the street?" Leona asked sarcastically

"I'm sorry, Leona" Donna apologise "There so many canister out there that my tracker is having problems zeroing a single reading-" Said tracker started to beep "TURN RIGHT!" She shouted, making Leona turn to said direction roughly, almost making every turtle fell from their sits

"Wow!" Raph complained "I think I just got shelless!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" A scream came out of the blue, surprising Raph and Leona and making Donna almost let the tracker fall

The three turtles girls looked at the one who screamed: the orange masked one, who was reading a comic while seating in fetal position and trembling and holding a comic book in her hands

"Er, Miky, minding stop reading your comic and pay attention to the mission?" Leona asked her younger sister, who was still too frightened to talk

So Raph did what she does: she took the comic from Miky's hand...

"Hey! That comic is in perfect-" Raph slammed the comic in her face "-Near perfect condition, don't mess this up..." She finished a little dizzy in the head

Raph looked at the comic, it read 'Tale from the Cosmos', with an image of a woman being hold by an alien, that was ready to eat her

"Great! Another horror story! Guess who is gonna stay up all night in fright!" She sarcastically asked Miky

"Hey!" Micky pouted "I wasn't up all night because of fright! I was... hurm" She thought a little "Polishing my shell! That's it, polishing my shell!"

Raph would have hit her again, but Donna "LEFT!" Shout made the van turn

"STOP!" The purple masked turtle screamed. When the van stopped at a corner, Donna get out first wearing strange glasses, seeing what she is seeing, it is revealed that these glasses can find Mutagen

"I'm detecting Mutagen here, this way!" She said, leading her sisters with a detector of metal look alike, with Miky still reading her comic

The turtles followed the trail, until they heard something

The four quickly hide and waited for the person the leave

That is until a familiar silhouette with a glowing green gauntlet passed by

"Finally! I found one!" Ben exclaimed

"BEN!" Miky and Donna's shouted startle the poor boy as said turtles landed in front of him

After calming down a little, Ben greeted them "Hey, Donna, Miky! How's it going?" He asked them, but before one of them could ask

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Rafh and surprising Leona's angry voice scared Donna and Miky

Rafh and Leona landed in front of their sisters and Ben. The first went straight to her sister "WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU?!" Then she looked at Ben "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ben smiled weakly "The same thing as you: searching for Mutagen"

Donna was surprised by that "But how did you knew there was one here?"

The alien boy laughed a little "Well, that's a story... You see-" A scream interrupted Ben's tale

The alien boy and the turtles ran towards the source, that was a closed Cinema, and found a homeless guy trying to get away from a... squirrel?

"Why is the guy afraid of a cute and harmless squirrel?" Rafh asked

The squirrel looked at the hero and heroines and roared at them with a three way mouth and a ugly tongue

"AAAHHHHAHHAH" The turtles girls screamed, jumped and hugged a neutral faced Ben, thus making Ben gain a huge blush on his face

The squirrel then ran to the homeless and... entered/invaded his mouth and then the guy was out cold

A moment of silence remained until Miky's frightened voice asked

"Now can I scream in fright?"

"Now can I breathe?" Ben suffocated voice asked, which made the girls to finally take note of the position they were in

Four turtles mutant girls hugging an Alien hero boy, tight

And his head was being pressed against their breast

.

.

.

"AAHAAAAHAHAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The four girls screamed with a totally crimson face, totally overcoming their green, and Ben's face is the same way

The girls jumped away from Ben and went inside their shell, landing on the floor

"_Man! I wish I could do that..._" Ben thought while facing the sky, red faced while forgetting about one transformation that could do that...

"We-we-well" Leona's voice could be heard from inside her shell "Donna! Get the van ready!" Donna got out of her shell and ran to the van with an embarrassed face and in an unbelievable speed for a mutant turtle "Raph and Miky! Take the squirrel breath to the van!" The two said turtle did as they were told with the same crimson face and speed of Donna "See you later, Ben!" Leona ran to the van in the same speed as her sisters

Ben stayed there with his mouth hanging and a stunned expression when what happened finally sink in on his mind "WAIT!" The van ran away "Aaaaannnnnnnddddd they're gone already..." Ben said while sighed with his head hanging down

**Turtles Girls P.O.V.**

The four sisters finally arrived to their lair, in silence just like the trip back. They still are too embarrassed to talk after the... hug

They are trying to not alert their sensei of their little visit

"Okay..." Leona whispered looked to her sisters "Stay quiet that we do not want to alert Sensei..."

"Alert me of what?" A mature and musical voice asked, scaring the girls senseless. Leona looked behind her to see a female humanoid rat. She has a voluptuous figure with D-cup breast and wide hips. She has little whiskers and was wearing a purple kimono with pink flowers on the left arm, she also has a tail and her hair fur was tied in a short pony tail. She is Yamako Hioshi, the Mistress Splinter and Sensei of the Turtle Ninjas "Maybe tell me what you are doing?" She asked in a suppressed angry voice

Leona got paralyzed "Sensei! Haha! We have a funny story to explain all of this!" She tried to defend while her sister dragged the man

"Well, I hope so, because I want to know why you all brought here a strange to our supposedly secret lair!" She shouted

"He he he..." Leona laughed nervously

Donna, Rafh and Miky went to the first's lab and put the man 'gently' on one of the tables, knocking some things down, much to Donna's dismay, but that is where she started to try and understand what those squirrel were doing inside the homeless' stomach

Rafh and Miky watched as Donna does... whatever she is doing, however, Miky seemed to realized something, and she wanted to show it to her short tempered sister

"Want to know what was the first thing they did in my comic when they brought the infected guy to their base?" Miky asked and showed Rafh a page of her comic which the character was doing the same thing as Donna: examinee the infected

Of course, Rafh answered with a 'hunf' and pushed Miky away. Donna kept examinee the guy, and what she found out was something that creepy her out and that would hunt her and her sister down soon...

**Ben's P.O.V**

After the... awrkard moment between me and the turtles, and they leaving, I keep my research on these Mutagen, to which made me remember how this mission started

_Flashback_

_After the flash died down, in front of me was an anthroporphic frog wearing green cloths with the Ultimatrix symbol_

"_Azmuth?" I asked surprised_

"_Hello, Ben, unfortunately, I'm not here to chat... or give you the Master Control"_

_I just looked at him with a deadpanned expression "When are you?" I sarcastically asked, to which he ignored_

"_Tell me, what have you been doing recently?"_

_I shrugged "I've been in a fight with these brain like aliens"_

_Azmuth seemed to be thinking of something "And was there... something stange in that fight?"_

_I'm pretty sure that now I know where he is hiding to "Yes, there was this strange green liquid... it was glowing and these aliens, the Kraang, were trying to protect it..." I tried to lie to him, so he couldn't know about the turtles, unfortunately, he had it covered_

"_But something happened that these strange green liquid spread all over the city"_

_I sighed "The Ultimatrix sent you the reading, right?" The creator of the Ultimatrix nodded_

"_Yes, and as far as I can tell, it isn't from this universe, maybe even this dimension..." Okay, that last part caught my attention_

"_You're saying that this can be another inter-dimensional invasion against Earth?" I asked, to which he unfortunately nodded_

"_And that's why I need you to tell me everything!" He said seriously_

'What do I do? I can't just tell him about the turtles... but..._' I sighed and looked at the eyes of the Galvan "Okay, Azmuth, I will tell you, but I ask you to keep some... 'details' in secret, so call my Grandpa in a private line, please..."_

_Azmuth looked in my eyes, probably trying to discover what is that important, however, he accept my request and seconds later, a hologram with my Grandpa was in front of me_

"_Azmuth, what is i-Ben?! What are you doing with Azmuth?" He asked_

"_It is more of a 'why Azmuth is with me' thing'" I joked, to which Azmuth rolled his eyes with a little smile while my Grandpa just smile "Anyway, I need you two to keep this a secret, so listen carefully..." I told them all about the battle in the ship, which is being analyzed by the Plumbers, and of course, I told them about the mutant female turtles_

_Needless to say, the two were a little surprised, but agreed to keep secret about the turtles_

"_But are you sure you don't want back up?" Grandpa Max asked me in worry_

_I shook my head "I want to be their friend, if I ask for back up, they may think I'm trying to arrest them" I explained_

_Grandpa Max nodded before leaving, probably to think about the Kraangs_

_Azmuth looked at me "I understand the need to keep this secret, so you can count on me, but I need you to collect this 'Mutagen' so I can analyze it and find out how it is made, what it does and a cure if needed... for now, the Ultimatrix can only say it is a 'Unknown Substance' but I reconfigured it so you can find it. For now, this is everything..." Azmuth's body started to disappear, a effect of his teleportation device "Good luck, Ben Ten" He said before leaving_

_Well, I can only say one thing_

"_Time for a Mutagen hunting!"_

_Flashback ends_

And that is how I get to met up with the turtles, a total improbably and unpredictable incident

Well, it is normal in a crazy life like mine

However crazy my life is, it is not quiet, by a long shoot

"'**Mutagen' infection detected! Alert! High levels of 'Mutagen' detected in single individuals!**" The Ultimatrix shouted

I looked at the gauntlet and a hologram disc appeared, it showed nine red points with four of them brighter than the others and another point, however this last and tenth point is green, which showed where I was in comparison of the red points

I started to run until I stopped at an alley, right above the red points

'Please, tell me they are fine!' I thought as I entered the sewers

I'm worried about the four Mutant Ninja Female Turtles... I had no time to praise myself for that name, thought I fell like something was missing... Anyway

"It's Hero Time!" I thought as I selected an alien and the familiar green flash of my transformations appeared

Hold on tight, girls, I'm on my way!

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Oh, here is the updated harem girls vote list:**

**Fem Leatherhead: 12+3=15 votes**

**Fem Newtralizer: 6+1=7 votes**

**Fem Casey: 2 votes- Keep Casey male: 2+1=3 votes**

**Fem Splinter (Yamako Hiyoshi): 1+8=9 vote**

**Fem Rocksteady: 1+1=2 votes**

**Fem Slash: 1+1=2 votes**

**2003 TMNT:**

**Fem Quarry: 2 votes**

**Girls of Ben 10's universe to Ben's harem**

**Charmcaster: 3 votes**

**Ester: 2 votes**

**Looma: 1 vote**

**So here is the upgraded 'Harem girls for Ben' list! You all can still vote if you want to, but here is a warned: Casey votes will be useless after the sixth episode of the second season (the one named 'Target: April O´Neil')**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and no need to worry: the next will have action! So do not lose**

**'Plumber between Ninjas'! The fifth chapter!**

**Human Soul, out**


	5. Turtles and Aliens against Squirrelanoid

**Hello, folks! Sorry for the late update, but anyway! Here is the fifth chapter! I hope you all will like! And again, sorry for the late update...**

**Here's the key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

_We were just... = Flashback_

_'_I say..._' = Thinking in flashback_

_"Hello" = talk in flashback_

**Be warned that the key may change through the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or TMNT**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Plumber between Ninjas, 5º chapter: Turtles and Alien against Squirrelanoids!**

It all turned into chaos!

The squirrel had multiplied itself inside that homeless guy's stomach, ran away, one tried to attack Mistress Splinter, the other made its way into Rafh's stomach, multiplied themselves again and now they suddenly turned themselves into some kind of alien, with a tongue that had a mouth of its own and the lights are out! And the worst part: they are trying to eat them alive!

Oh, and of course, Miky keep mentioning facts about her comic book...

The turtles and Mistress Splinter reunited in their living room, where Donna had the idea of sending Metal-Head to a reconnaissance mission across the sewers

"Mistress Splinter, I say there is some kind of lesson here, like, brains over bravery or something" Donna, who was controlling the robot, smugly said to her teacher while they watch the sewers through the television, completely ignoring what their teacher previously told teaching

"I say that pride comes before arrogance. And arrogance comes before the fall" Splinter returned calmly, making Donna pout as she returned her attention back to the TV

Miky, who was constantly looking through her comic and the TV, until it looked like she found something out and closed her eyes "Not gonna say it happens in my comic" Then she opened her eyes, picked up her comic and said in a whispered voice, as if telling a secret "It happens in my comics" However, a piercing squeal is suddenly heard

"What was that?" Raph asked as Donna moved the camera to find the source, when they saw it! One of the mutated squirrels in the corner of one of the sewers' tunnels

The girls approach closer to the TV, even Splinter wanted to see what would happen

Out of the blue, one of the mutated squirrels appeared upside down and then a green flash of light, before they lost the signal and only static stayed on the screen

Leona and Miky show worried looks, Splinter and Raph surprised ones, and Donna looked confused

Miky whispered something from her comic before her face showed a panicked look "Oh man!" She said

Donna walked to the television and touched the screen, before hugging it "Don't worry, little pal! I'll make it all better"

The others turtles looked a little... 'surprised' at their sister's worried over a robot while Splinter got up and, calm as ever, simply said "I do not want to say I was right, but-" She closed her eyes as she held her growing smile down "I was right"

The turtles now had no choice but to... go and search for the squirrels... by themselves!

* * *

The four turtles were walking through the tunnels of the sewers. Donna was in the front, trying to find the squirrels using her Mutagen Tracker, behind her was Leona holding a flashlight, Raph behind her looking bored, and last but not least, Miky holding the second flashlight and looking around fearfully, until she ran into Raph, who almost punched her, but instead the red masked turtle just pocked Miky and took the flashlight from her

They arrived and the end of the tunnel, where they looked down at one of the various falls in the sewers

Raph decided to starts a conversation

"What are we suppose to do when we find those Squirrelanoids monsters?"

Miky knew the answer "Don't worry, they will find us"

Raph deadpanned "You always know just the right thing to say..."

"I'm picking up strong reading from both tunnels!" Donna informed her sisters, standing between two tunnels, one to the left, the other to the right

"Then we split up" Leona decided, worrying Miky

"Again?! Didn't you guys get-!""But this time in teams, okay?" Leona interrupted

Miky blinked once... twice before she returned to the conversation "It is still splinting up! We're toast! Game over, girl, game over..." She finished in despair

Leona ignored her sister's despair thought "This way, Donna" The leader said walking away. Donna shrugged and then followed Leona

Raph didn't like the plan very much "Sure, you take the girl with the tracking device!" The red masked turtle said, heading to the other tunnel "Come on, Miky" She growed

* * *

**With Raph and Miky**

The split up team of Miky and Raph went to one of the of the sewers, where they were searching for the, as Raph called them, Squirrelanoids

"So..." Raph, started, calling Miky "How did they defeat the aliens on your comic book?"

"Oh, so now you wanna know?" Miky rhetorically asked "Well, first the aliens pick the crew one by one, sucking their faces off until there is only one... remain... survivor..."

Raph, who was freaked out by that, said with widen eyes "Sorry I asked..."

A noise was heard! It was like... a squirrel!

"Wait!" The two sisters got startled by that "You heard that?" Raph asked they searched the area frantically

* * *

**With Leona and Donna**

Donna's tracking device was beeping like crazy, and that was making the two girls nervous

The Squilonoids must be near

The two sisters started looking around, trying to find the mutants without any surprises

They heard something "Over there!" Leona whispered while Donna checked with her tracker, it was beeping stronger and faster, almost as much as their fear was growing

Leona suddenly turned and looked behind her

Nothing... She sighed in relief

"I don't see anything" Leona said to Donna, unfortunately, none of them looked up, to the ceiling

A Squirrelanoids slowly reaches its claws, ready to catch Donna, who was distracted with her tracker while Leona was checking the sewer's tunnels

Luckly, Donna's Guardian Angel was there to save her, as what could only be described as a whip made entire out of water, hit the mutated squirrel's head, sending it to the ground, far from the turtles

Donna and Leona, scared by the sudden appearance of their enemies, got into a fighting stance and looked behind to see what had saved them

It was red, mollusc-like being with green eyes. It didn't look like it has a mouth, at least not one that moves. Behind its legs and on the top of his arms there are small spikes that are coloured grey. On his shoulder and legs, there are black spots. On his hands there port holes, which are probably from where the water whip came from, as it was outstretched. Its hand had only four clawed fingers and on each one of its feet, there is a grey spike. Its lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them...

And in the middle of its chest, there was the all too familiar green hourglass symbol, which could only mean one thing

"Ben?!" Leona and Donna yelled, albeit for different reasons, the first yelled because of the surprised of finding the hero in the sewers, the later yelled, or in a better term, squealed because of the happiness of seeing Ben again

Ben, in his Water Hazard alien form, waved, since he couldn't smile in this form "Good to see you again" He then looked behind him "Now run! The other one is coming!" He said as he started running, as did the turtles girls, just as the second Squirrelanoid appeared

As they were running, Donna tried to start a conversation with Ben "So... What is the name of this alien?" She asked, trying to stay calm while running for her life

"Well, this one I call Water Hazard, you've already seen why" He joked as Donna chuckle and Leona tried to not giggle at the told in a completely wrong time joke

The blue masked turtle recomposed herself, then said in a forced upset tone "Seriously? You two will be doing this now? Shouldn't we, erm, I don't know, run for our lives or something like that?" She asked sarcastically

Donna was about to return "Well, I think you should be aware that maybe there will not be another ti-" But Ben/Water Hazard interrupted her "Turtles on the way!" He exclaimed as he halted to a stop

Leona and Donna were confused by that as they looked at each other 'What was that suppose to mean?' They thought. When they finally looked to what was in front of them, they understood what Ben meant: Raph and Miky were in their way, and neither Leona nor Donna had time to slow down, and Miky and Raph weren't able to dodge

The result: they crashed and land on the land of earth painfully while Ben flinched 'That must had hurt...' He thought as he jumped to see if the turtles were okay

The four sisters finally recomposed themselves and started to get up "So that was what he meant with 'turtles on the way', ouch..." Leona and Donna said as they finally got on their feet

"Are you all okay?" Ben asked, and he got his answer as Miky appeared in front of him with starts in her eyes and a blush on her face

"I knew you would keep your promise! You showed me the Water Hazard! You're Booyakashaly awesome!" She squealed

Ben chuckle, and would have thanked her if the Squirrelanoids hadn't showed up and surrounded them

Ben, Leona, Raph and Donna got ready for battle. Miky hid behind Ben and said in a squeal "They will crack our shell like nuts... Wait, Water Hazard has a shell or an armour?" Miky asked Ben

"An endoskeleton, to say the truth" Ben answered, making Miky nod in understanding

A blood red tick mark appeared on Raph's forehead

"Does it matter?!" Raph angrily screamed "If we are really going to die then we might as well go down in the flames of glory!"

The turtles screamed as they all went to the attack, so did Ben, only he did it silently

Donna jumped and attacked one of the Squirrelanoids, giving it a horizontal slash and sending it a few feet back. She started to spin her staff as she got ready to attack again

Leona ran towards her enemy and jumped, ready to slash it, had it not evade, but thinking quickly, Leona slashed a pipe and hot vapour hit the Squirrelanoid

Miky was dodging the attacks of the third Squirrelanoid, however, just as one attack was about to hit, a sai pined the claw to the stairs, allowing Miky to get away from the squirrel. Both turtle and squirrel looked to the direction where the sai came from, only to see Raph smirking as she pointed with her thumb to what was right next to her: Water Hazard with his hands pointed to the squirrel, ready to attack

The alien only said, in a threatening voice, one thing "Get away from her" Then he launched high pressurized water at the Squirrelanoid, pressing it against the wall before sending it sky high, keeping it in the ceiling for a few seconds before letting it fall flat on its face on the hard floor

The squirrel did got up, but it was limping a little and trying to get away from Water Hazard

The turtles looked just looked at Ben impressed, while the squirrels looked at him in fear

'That... was a powerful attack... however, you can see he didn't use his full power... Incredible!" Leona thought in awe, together with her sisters

Unfortunately, that only made the Squilanoids angrier as the three of them reunited and seemed ready for a rematch

The heroes decided to reunite too, in the middle of the sewer. Raph took her sai back from the ground before she joined her sisters and Ben. The five formed a defensive formation

Raph looked at Miky "Alright, Miky! I mean, how did the lonely survivor beat the aliens?"

Miky got animated remembering the end of her comic "It was so awesome! He baits the aliens into an air lock and then he-Oh!" But Miky suddenly realized something 'That's how we are going to win this fight!' She out of the blue jumped and exited the area

...

"Did she just bailed on us?" Raph asked

"She must have a plan" Ben said, to which Leona agreed

"For now, let's try to hold them off until Miky returns" Leona said as they all got ready to fight

The mutants turtles had trouble fighting the squirrels because of their greatly speed. Ben could hold his ground pretty help, since he was used to speedy opponents and Water Hazards' endoskeleton was able to easily endure the attacks, but Ben knew that he didn't have much time left, the Ultimatrix could time out at any time

They decided to reunite again in a defensive semicircle, but the Squirrelanoids were slowly getting closer

"Whatever Miky has planned, it better be ready soon!" Raph said, backing away from the Squirrelanoids, when out of the blue, she along with her sisters started to hear a beeping noise

They looked at Ben and saw the green hourglass flashing red

"Yeah, she better get here really soon!" Leona said in worry, seeing as Water Hazard was the only one that could counter the mutants squirrels. Lucky-

"Hey!" Miky's voice caught everyone's attention. Both Ben, the Turtles and Squirrelanoids saw the orange masked ninja holding a sack of popcorn "Hey, Squirrelanoids! You want some?" She asked while eating some of the popcorn "Delicious!" A second later, she was screaming and running from the Squirrelanoids while holding the sack of popcorn

Miky baited the Squirrelanoids to one of the waters terminal of the sewers, where there was only one way in, and one way out... but Miky was about to create a second exit especially for the Squirrelanoids

She looked at the mutants, showing them the snack in her hands "You want it? Go get it!" She exclaimed as she throw the snack into the water, the Squirrelanoids went after it like starved wolves after a prey. Miky quickly started to spin one of the , thus the water started to be sucked, together with the mutants

"Uf!" Miky the swaet out of her forehead and started to walk away, not noticing a tongue coming at her until it caught her and pulled her into the water

Miky struggled with the tongue and managed to get herself free, but she wouldn't be able to out run the water's flow and she was losing air faster then she can breath... If it stays like this, she won't make it...

Until something took a hold of her and pulled her out of the water. Miky looked up to see Raph holding onto her shell while she was being hold by her feet by Donna, who was being hold by Leona

"Got you!" Her sister said

"We all do!" Leona completed

Miky smiled weakly, still recovering from almost drowning. She get a little better when she saw Ben there, still in his Water Hazard form with the beeping symbol, ready to help her sisters pull her out of the hole

Until she saw her sisters' eyes widen and Water Hazard jumping at her, with water coming out of his gauntlet, making another whip and slashing it at her direction

She got worried, but the water never hit her, instead, she heard a piercing squeal of pain. She looked behind her to see a Squirrelanoid falling back into the water, only for a red flash of light appear suddenly, almost blinding her and her sisters

She knew what that meant, both she and her sisters knew...

Miky only had one chance to do what needed to be done...

And one chance was all she needed

"Thanks for the save, girls" Ben said back in his normal self while he was being held upside down by Miky. The Ultimatrix's plate was red, meaning it was recharging

"You're welcome!" The sisters answered and after a little difficult time, they managed to get out of the terminal

Time for them to go back home

But before that

"Hey, Ben?" Donna called the hero and continued when the boy was looking at her "How did you find us? I mean, out of all the tunnels of New York's sewers, you still managed to find us" She asked, making her sisters curious too

"Well, that is kind of simple, to tell the truth..." Ben started "Remember our fight against that gorilla inside that Kraang's ship?" Seeing then nodded, the alien hero continued "At some point during the fight on that ship, The Ultimatrix must have analyzed that... Mutagen thing" Ben exclaimed while pointing the his gauntlet "Now it can locate Mutagen, but for only a limited distance, at least for now. It seems that thing is made of some unknown substance" Ben finished and looked at the turtles, who seemed a little nervous out of the blue "Everything alright?" He asked

The girls shook their heads "Yes, no problem here!" Leona said as Miky walked towards Ben

"Yeah! It's not like the Kraangs are aliens from another dimension that is called Dimension X and are trying to create a Dimension X-2! See no problem here or there!" Miky said, completing ignoring her sisters pleas of shutting up and Ben's surprised and worried facial expression

"They what? How? When? Another Dimension? X? X-2? Why?! Kraang?" Ben asked

"..." Miky looked at Ben _"How does he know about-OH!"_"I did it again, didn't I?" She rhetorically asked, just before Raph caught her and started to drag her "Ben! Please save me! Help! She is going to kill me! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" And just like that, Miky disappeared

...

"... We better get going... before Raph cause any seriously injure to Miky..." Leona awkward stated "So, later, Ben" She finished as she started to leave together with Donna, but Ben put a hand on her and Donna's shoulders

When she and Donna turned to look at his face, Ben started to talk "Look, Leona And Donna, can I ask you both a little favour? Just to help me out of a little mess?" He kindly asked, and Leona, don't seeing a problem, nodded, Donna was excited to help him... to say the least "Thanks. So... I wanted to know... since the Ultimatrix is recharging... would any of you please show me the way to the Central Park? I'm kindly of lost here, it is only my second time here and on the first I didn't had time to look around for a map..." He nervously asked, making both girls giggle a little

"_Well... I guess we can't blame him for doing what he thought was right..."_"Sure, just follow me. Donna, you make sure Miky stays alive" Leona said, much to the purple masked turtle dismay

"No!" She all but screamed, startling both Leona and Ben, and Making Donna blush in embarrassment "I-I me-mean... You are much better at dealing with Raph than I am! You should go!" She finished in a rush, with her hands on her back and the sweetest smile she could in a time like that... which was a horrible one

"..." Leona stared at her sister "Go, I want to talk to Ben here" Then she walked toward her sister and whispered, making sure that Ben couldn't hear "And I know you left his gift at your lab"

After hearing that, Donna blushed furiously as she timidly walked away "Well... I think I just heard Miky screaming... SEE YOU LATER!" She ran to the nearest tunnel, leaving Leona and Ben alone

The leader of the mutant turtles set her eyes on Ben again "Now, you wanted to go to to Central Park, no?"

Ben nodded as he got out of the way "Lead the way" He said, acting like a gentlemen

Leona giggled, but didn't move, surprising Ben. Seeing his confusing, Leona decided to explain "The way to Central Park is the tunnel behind me" She giggled after seeing Ben almost fall down at his own misadventure

After that, Ben went to the right way and repeat the action, this time for real "Ladies first" He said

Leona giggled "What a gentlemen you are" She said with a joking bow was they both started to walk towards the park

Leona decided to start what she has been planning to do for a while now. She stopped walking, making Ben do the same "What is wrong?" The boy asked the turtle

Leona thought for a few seconds, before she turned to look at Ben in the eyes "Just go straight then turn the second left, and you will be under the Central Park" She said as Ben walked to her

"Thank you. I appreciate the help" Ben started to walk, but Leona got on his way "Is there anything wrong?"

"Tell me, what are you planning to do?" She asked seriously, also making Ben serious

"You mean about what the Plumbers will do about this Mutagen spread around New York?"

Leona narrowed her eyes "Not only that, but about the mutants, about us!" She walked towards Ben "I want to know what you are planning to do! And you better know that I will do **anything** to protect my family!" Leona said, dangerously reaching for one of her swords

If she wanted to threaten Ben, she needed to do it while he can't transform

But he wasn't scared! In fact, he seemed happy!

"What are you smiling about?!" Leona demanded, now holding both her swords, but not taking them out from theirs sheaths

Ben looked at her "I already knew that!" Ben said, surprising Leona so much that she let go of her swords

"How?" She asked in a whisper, surprise and confusion all over her face

"Because they are your family, and great people always care for their family" He responded

Leona was surprised by that "Great... people?"

Ben nodded "I don't see any big difference between us. Of course our species are different, with you being a turtle and I being a human, but I see you as an equal" Ben exclaimed with a smile, making Leona blush

"Well, I hope to see you again!" Ben said, as he walked towards the Central Park, not before sending Leona a last thing "And about your family... let's Just that they are just like before: no one knows a thing about you" Ben assured Leona, who let out a sigh of relief while she watched Ben leave

But the girl still had one last thing to say

"WAIT!" Leona called out for Ben, making said hero stop and look at her

"Yes?" He asked in a curious tone, waiting for the female mutant turtle to continue

Leona nervously looked at Ben while timidly playing with her fingers "I-I... I hope that..." She gulped and blushed more, but she finally regained her courage and finished her early statement "I hope that we can work together as team someday!" She told Ben, making him smile

Ben returned to walking towards the park, but he sent a last smile to Leona while saying "As do I, Leona, as do I"

Leona blushed and smiled warmly. It seems that, in the end, Donna and Miky were right...

Ben is a cool dude to hang out with

"Donna better give Ben this gift before Miky... or even I do it for her..." She laughed a little, because she was talking seriously

It seems like Ben is getting quite the popularity!

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I have been busy, but here is the fifth chapter and I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to fav and review!**

**See ya all on the next chapter!**

**Human Soul, out**


	6. Leaders Talk

**I am here with a new chapter of Plumber between Ninjas**

**Here's the key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

_We were just... = Flashback_

_'_I say..._' = Thinking in flashback_

_"Hello" = talk in flashback_

**Be warned that the key may change through the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or TMNT**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6 of Plumber between Ninjas: Leaders Talk**

The turtles are current on a alley searching for Mutagen. Donna with her Radar while Raph looked the boxes, Leona the trash bags and Mikey... was inside a trash can...

"Come on, Donna!" Raph started "Don't beat yourself up because of April!" She finished while she looked at the trash

Donna only sighed while she configured the Radar "Yeah, I guess you're right... It is just... that..." She just sighed in frustration, to which Leona noted and walked over to her sister and out a comforting hand on her shoulder, making Donna set her gaze at her sister

"It is about Ben, isn't it?" The leader whispered so that only Donna heard, and Donna did blush, however she only got more frustrated before slowly and hesitantly nodding

Leona smiled a sad smile before talking "What is it about?"

"... I... It is just that-that-He took the blame for us!" She harshly whispered back sadly "He helped us, took the blame for us so that April would still be our friend... yet she still ended hating us..." She finished sadly. However, before Leona could try and cheer her up, Miky came out of the trash can

"No sign of any Mutagen, but you're not gonna believe what I found!" She then took an... "An iguana wearing a top hat!" And a monocle "Isn't that cool?! I mean, why would you throw it out?" She then started to play with it "Hello Grognar! How you like my binoculars-""Monocle" Donna corrected "Whatever" Miky returned before Raoh came along "Isn't it our distant cousin? And they stuff them after killing them"

"AAHHH! SICK!" Miky threw the iguana far away and cleared her hands with her shell

"Quiet girls, my scan is going crazy again! I told you there was Mutagen close by" Donna ordered, to which Raph only scoffed

"Your scan is as useless as trench on a turtle!"

"Just give her a chance, Raph" Leona interfered "It is our fault those containers were lost. We need to find them before someone is mutated"

Raph just scowled even more "_I don't see that so called alien hero helping!_" She thought just before Donna lead them to the roof, where Miky found the Mutagen

"Found it!" She exclaimed cheerfully "How many does that bring us up to?" She asked Donna, smiling victoriously

Donna just kept looking at her radar "One and a half" Her sisters groaned at the answer "Look at the bring side: only sixty-three more to go!" She finished in a failed attempted to cheer her sisters up

Unknown to them... they were being watched

"So, the turtles are hunting for the missing Mutagen supply" A female voice said, sounding amusing at what she was seeing. Sid voice belonged to a teenager girl white pale skin wearing silver armour and black clothes. Her hair is short, black coloured with yellow bangs. She has brown eyes, red lipstick and red markings over her eyes "This makes the game so much easier" She finished as she cut down an air vent next to her, all the while smiling

Karai was ready to play

* * *

The turtles and Karai weren't the only ones on a hunt for Mutagen; Ben was looking for Mutagen in Chinatown. He was close to one near an alley, but it suddenly started moving. Unfortunately, the Ultimatrix lost the signal because of the unexpected action

"_I can't wait for Azmuth to finish whatever it is that he is doing that will allow me to pinpoint the Mutagens_" Ben sighed as he continued his search, when out of the blue, a scream that only a bored out of mind person can do stlated the boy, and also, that was Miky's voice and it came from outside of Chinatown

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-""MIKY!" And the others girls were there too

Ben smiled, imagining what made they scream like that "_If they can scream at each other like that, then they are really close_" He chuckled "_Remind me of Gwen and I in the past_" He then started walking towards there "_Might as well go and see them_"

When Ben arrived, he saw what he thought was the turtles doing a training session, and a one sided training at that: Leona -with only one sword while the other was stuck to the gate of Chinatown- seemed to be trying to prevent her sisters from reaching Chinatown, but she was failing. First she couldn't outdo Miky's break dance, then Donna did some awesome skuriken controlled throws that left Leona to busy trying to protect herself and that allowed one more turtle to cross the path. And finally, it was Raph's turn, and she just threw her sais at Leona, distracting her enough for a charge attack, sending the blue masked turtles to the floor, her second sword landing in front of her, and from her expression, something hurtful was written there. She looked at the celebrating forms of her sisters and man, doesn't she look pissed

"Why do you always underestimated my training?!" She pointed an accusing finger at her sisters

"You just want us to fight exactly like you fight!" Raph returned "But the whole point is to make it to the 'Dragon Gate' anyway we can, right?" The three sisters left, making their way into Chinatown, leaving Leona alone, sadly looking at her sword, that was still laying down on the floor

"I can see and understand both sides" A male voice spoke out of nowhere, scaring Leona mindless. The turtle managed to calm herself down, she looked at the direction the voice came from, ready to try and create an excuse as to why she is a human sized female looking turtle. However, said action proved to unnecessary as the person who spoke to her is, in fact, Ben, how was looking at her with a worried look on his face. Leona just looked away, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now, unfortunately, she totally forgot to hide her second sword, as the hurtful words were still there

"'_Lame-o-na'..._" Ben mentally read the mean pun written on the flat of the Katana, as he knew saying it out loud could only hurt Leona even more. Sighing silently, he started to speak "You know, from what I saw, your sisters were wrong when they did this to you" Pretend to be taking her side first before being neutral is the most certainly way to make her open up him, and the look of surprise and relieve on her face a second later after he said those words is proof enough to say that his strategy worked

"You think? Thank god someone agrees with me!" She said relieved

"But you were also wrong there" He said bluntly, surprising her

"What?!" She screamed at him "How can I be the villain here? I'm the victim here!" She exclaimed while frantically

Ben lifted his hands up in a way to try and keep her calm "Before any of us make any harsh decisions, how about you tell me what happened and we try to find a solution for the problem at your hand?" He offered, and that got Leona to think

If she tell Ben the truth, he would probably agree with her, because, if she remembers it right, Ben is also a leader of his own team, surely he has suffered the same or at least a similar problem to this one she was facing

"Well, we were just hunting Mutagen when Miky started complaining about how bored she was and how boring the hunt was, and considering we've been doing this for day, I understood her point, so I decided to do a training exercise" Ben lifted his right hand, in a way for asking her to stop, to which she did, allowing him to talk

"You mean pass by you to get to the 'Dragon Gate'?" He asked to which she nodded before adding "By the use of traditional and coordinated ninjutsu fighting" This time, Ben was the one who nodded

"I see..." He trailed off before nodding to himself "Would you like to hear my opinion about all of this?" He asked Leona

"Sure, I would be thankful if you do it" She responded honestly

"My previously opinion still stands. Both sides are right and wrong" He told her, surprising and confusion her

"But-what-How?!" She asked

"Well, to start things off you were right about the training, it is important to stay in shape" These words made Leona grin a little. One point for her "But you also need to organize when it is the time to train and the time to have fun. After days of searching for Mutagen, you should have let them take a break to do something fun" Back to square zero for Leona

"_But he does have a point... I should have let them take a break..._"

"But although that, your team still accepted your training, which was right of them, but they shouldn't have made fun of you like that, or on Raph's case, throw your into the street from the lamps" Ben grimaced at the thought "That gotta hurt" He said

"Yeah..." Leona admitted "But believe me, she has done worse things" Ben just sweat drooped at that while blankly looking at her

"Oookkkaaayyy... Anyway, continuing, your last mistake was trying to control how they fight" That last comment angered Leona a bit

"But they didn't fight at all! Miky danced, Donna used physics, and Raph just charged at me!" She stated angrily, however, Ben remained calm

"But they passed you" He said impassively, surprising the turtle girl

"Well..." She looked down "Yeah..." However, she quickly sent a glare to Ben "But that fact doesn't proof how I am the wrong one there"

"Would you change sisters if you could?" Ben asked, confusing Leona, but before she could question the boy, he added "Just answer"

"No! Of course not! No matter how much they annoy me, they are my family"

"Then by accepting them, you accepted their flaws and their qualities. The same goes about their style, you can't change that, but you can make the most of it" Ben said, only making Leona more confused

"What do you mean by that?"

Ben smile reassuringly "Trust me on it, even thought I never tried to do what you did, I know what is happening" He said "The problem is that sometimes, you are afraid that the differences between you and your sisters will drive you apart, but that is what makes you all strong" He out his hands on her shoulders, making her blush at the close contact "One of the jobs of a leader isn't deciding how their team should fight, or which skills each one of the members should have, but how they should use their skills. A leader need to also think of ways to make the teamwork better, find ways to mix their style to create something incredible and powerful!" Ben explained "Do you understand that?"

Leona couldn't think straight now, because what Ben said was the solution she needed, but she knew she couldn't do it yet. Suddenly her feet became so interesting...

Ben sighed at that before letting go of her shoulders "One more advice: you don't need to be the perfect leader, that's impossible, but your team, your sisters, they..." He hesitated for a second, even thought he knew it was necessary "They won't trust you if you don't trust yourself" He stated, making Leona's eyes widen in surprise, fear and self-doubt

Ben knew she needed to be alone "You better think this over, but if you want to talk... Donna or Miky can help you with that... So" He scratched his cheek because of the suddenly awkward tension on the air "I don't know if this help, but you should know that I too have felt like this... The pression of being a leader, but know this, a leader is never alone as long as his team is with him, and he is with his team. A team is some kind of family too" He smiled, and he was happy to see that Leona returned the smile with one of her own, albeit a small one, probably because she has much thinking to do "Good-bye, Leona" The alien boy started to walk away, when a hand caught his left arm, stopping him, Ben looked behind him to see Leona's left hand holding his arm while she looked to the side, trying to avoid looking at him, her face was beat red from blushing

"Thank you..." She whispered, but loud enough for Ben to hear

The boy just smiled "You are welcome" He said, but he wasn't expecting her next action

"As a thank you... please accept this" She said before gently kissing his right cheek. It was only for a few seconds, but it was a tender kiss

When Leona ended the kiss, she quickly realised what she did and did the only logical thing she could think of while embarrassed

"SMOKE BOMB!" She screamed while throwing the egg-turned-smoke bomb, making a purple cloud of smoke appear. When it was gone, so was she, not that Ben noticed that though

He was too busy being embarrassed and blushing to notice

* * *

**I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, DUDES! But I hope you liked the new chapters, and see ya all on the next chapter of one of my stories**

**Human Soul, out**


End file.
